


Cat sitting

by CreativeSparks



Category: Frankie "Catfish" Morales - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019), frankie morales - Fandom, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSparks/pseuds/CreativeSparks
Summary: Frankie offers to feed Reader's cat while she's away for the weekend, with some interesting results.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Francisco Morales & Reader, Frankie Morales/You, frankie morales/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cat sitting

You aren’t sure what is worse. That your neighbour (make that your extremely hot neighbour who you’ve had a crush on ever since he helped carry boxes into your new house six months ago) is holding out a pair of your underwear, or that this particular piece of underwear is one of your favourites and is now completely shredded.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know how she got into your bedroom,” Frankie mumbles, not quite catching your eye as he hands over the chewed-up lace material. “I took out the trash while she was eating and then…” He gestures to the underwear in your hand, and you quickly shove it in the pocket of your coat.

You had been out of town for the weekend and Frankie had offered to pop in and feed your cat while you were gone. When you arrived back moments earlier, this wasn’t the response you were expecting when you asked him how things had gone with Daisy. You quickly scan the living room, the little monster in question nowhere to be seen, before turning back to Frankie. 

“Don’t worry about it, not the first piece of clothing Daisy’s destroyed.” You try your best to sound care-free, but Frankie still looks embarrassed. Why, you suddenly think, it’s not your underwear that’s the current topic of discussion.

“If you want…”

“Please don’t offer to buy me a replacement pair!”

Frankie’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“No! That wasn’t what I was going to say. Just that I could order you a pizza or something. I mean, you’re probably tired after your trip and you might not have any food in…” His voice trails off, and he adjusts the baseball cap that you don’t think you’ve ever seen him without. You’re suddenly struck by how adorable he looks, and that he’s just offered to buy you dinner. 

“Oh, you honestly don’t need to, if anything I should be buying you pizza as a thank you for looking after Daisy,” You smile softly at him. 

As if hearing her own name, the cat in question makes an appearance and starts weaving her way around Frankie’s legs, meowing loudly.

“Wow, someone’s got a new fan,” you smirk at him.

“Don’t know about that, it’s only cos I’ve been feeding--- ACHOO!!” Daisy hisses and runs out of the room at the loud noise as Frankie grabs a tissue from his pocket. 

“Bless you. I hope you’re not getting sick?”

Frankie shakes his head. “I’m fine, it’s just allergies. I’ve been working out in the yard for most of the day.” You try not to visualise what that might look like.

“And even more reason for me to buy you dinner. Please, it’s the least I can do,” You do your best to give him a look that says the decision is final. 

“Sure, pizza sounds good. Let me just clean up.” Frankie gestures to his t-shirt, which you can’t help but notice fits him rather well. 

You nod. “Of course, gives me a chance to at least attempt to unpack.”

“Oh yeah, you can tell me all about your trip over dinner,” Frankie grins at you, and you quickly laugh.

“Nice try, what happens on a hen weekend, stays on the hen weekend,” you tease.

“Let me guess, strippers and everything?” Frankie jokes, making his way to the front door. 

“That would be telling!” Wait, was he flirting with you? Were you flirting with him? All you could suddenly think about was the fact that he touched your underwear that was currently in your pocket.

Frankie holds his hands up. “Ok, ok, your secrets are safe. I just hope you had a good time.”

You nod. “I did, it was a lot of fun. Haven’t had a hangover like this in a while but nothing a large pizza won’t solve.”

“I won’t keep you waiting then,” Frankie says, opening the door. 

You wave as Frankie makes his way next door, before dragging your suitcase into the bedroom. You dump it on the bed and start sorting through its contents before giving up and throwing all the clothes in the wash basket. A low meow comes from under the bed before Daisy creeps out, looking at you suspiciously.

“What’s that look for?” you mutter. “You’re the one who ruined my underwear. I might have thought about wanting Frankie to see my underwear, but that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.” You glare at the cat, who just stares back at you, before creeping back under the bed.

“Fine, stay there. I’d hate for you to witness my poor attempts at flirting with your new best friend.”

Thirty minutes later and Frankie is back in your living room. You’re both drinking a beer while you wait for the pizza to arrive, and he’s telling you about his plans for his garden. It involves a lot of fancy decking and you think some railway sleepers, but you’re starting to get a bit sleepy and the low gravel of his voice is only making you relax further. A yawn escapes before you can hide it. 

“Oh wow, my weekend that exciting, is it?” he teases. You can feel yourself blush slightly.

“I’m sorry,” you wince slightly, “I didn’t get a lot of sleep this weekend, what with all the alcohol…”

“and strippers,” Frankie grins as you roll your eyes.

“It takes it out of me a lot more than it did ten years ago,” You smile at him. “It wasn’t you. I’m impressed with the work you’ve done. I haven’t even thought about what to do with my garden.”

“I can help you with it, if you’d like?” Frankie shrugs. “It would be no trouble.”

Now it was your turn to tease him. “Why you are a good neighbour. Feeding my cat and now garden design? I’m glad I moved in next door to you.” God, my flirting is bad.

Frankie smiles shyly at you. “I’m glad you did too.” Ok, maybe not that bad…

The doorbell rings before you can attempt any more flirting and you answer it, while Frankie gets you both another beer and some napkins for the pizza. You quickly top up Daisy’s food bowl and pop into your bedroom to see if she’s still hiding. Sure enough, she is fast asleep under the bed, lying on a piece of white clothing.

“Oh god, kitty, what have you torn to shreds now?” You reach under the bed to pull out whatever it is, and her paw takes a swipe at your arm.

“Hey you little devil, watch it!”

‘Everything ok?” Frankie calls from the living room.

You reach under the bed again. “Yeah, my lovely little cat is once again attaching my clo- OWW YOU LITTLE FUCKER!”

You wince as you inspect your arm, a series of scratches appearing where Daisy had taken a swipe at you. The cat in question is now glaring at you as Frankie comes into the room. 

“You ok?” he asks.

You nod, still inspecting your arm. “I’ll live. Not sure the same can be said for whatever item of clothing she’s claimed as her own.”

Frankie crouches down next to you, and gently takes your arm. He brushes his fingers over the scratches, and you can feel yourself blushing again. 

“Like I said, I’ll be fine…” you say quietly, and Frankie smiles softly at you.

“Want me to rescue whatever it is she’s got under there?”

Why not, you think, it can’t possibly be as bad as the underwear from earlier.

You quickly nod. “Thanks.”

Frankie sticks his head under the bed and pulls out the piece of clothing. You frown slightly, trying to work out what he’s holding, as Frankie unravels a cheap white t-shirt and suddenly goes a bright shade of red. 

Oh god. 

You suddenly have a flashback to one of the games that the bridesmaid had come up with for the hen weekend. Decorate a t-shirt with a sexy secret. Of course played after everyone had consumed a large amount of wine. 

Frankie turns the t-shirt around so you can see the front of it.

I HAVE WILD SEX DREAMS ABOUT MY HOT NEIGHBOUR is written in bold pink letters. And if it wasn’t obvious enough who you were referring to, Frankie’s full name is written under it. In case he thought you meant old Mrs Jacobs through the wall.

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. 

“Oh god, I am really sorry about that,” you stutter. This is way worse than the underwear.

Frankie isn’t saying anything. You slowly reach out to grab the offending t-shirt and throw it under the bed. 

“Daisy can have it,” you joke, cringing. “Not like I’ll be wearing it again!”

Frankie stands up without looking at you. “Um, we should eat the pizza before it gets cold,” he mutters, heading back into the living room.

Sighing, you glare in the direction of your cat. “Great job, Daisy.”

Frankie is sitting quietly on the sofa, watching you out the corner of his eye as you sit down next to him and offer him a slice of pizza. Great, this isn’t awkward at all.

“So, you said you wanted a built-in barbeque? It’s starting to get warmer, so you’d get plenty use out of it.” You try to sound casual, but it’s not really working. You both end up sitting in silence for a few seconds. 

Frankie clears his throat. “Um, was that a joke? The t-shirt?”

Oh god. As embarrassed as you are, you feel worse that he thinks it’s somehow making fun of him.

You shake your head. “It was a sexy secret,” you mutter. “Not a joke.”

The corner of Frankie’s mouth lifts up slightly. “A sexy secret?”

You look him straight in the eye. “We all had to share a secret,” you explain quietly. “Something like who we had a crush on, or if we have ever had a threesome, or who I might have had a sex dream about.”

“Wild sex dreams, remember?” Frankie smirks. “Plural. I appreciate the specifics.” God, he was enjoying this now he knew it wasn’t a joke at his expense. 

You can feel your face heating up. “Yep, that’s right,” you say loudly. “I admit to having wild sex dreams, plural, about my neighbour…”

“Hot neighbour,” Frankie interjects. You glare at him.

“My hot neighbour,” you finish.

“Frankie Morales,” he says at the same time.

You roll your eyes as he full on grins at you. His eyes are sparkling, and you can’t stop the smile from spreading across your face too. 

“Fine, you’ve found out my secret,” you laugh. “I’m sure it’s a lovely confidence boost knowing that your neighbour thinks of you in that way.”

“It is,” Frankie teases. “Especially as I also have wild sex dreams about my hot neighbour.”

You gulp. 

“Just to be clear, because this evening is not going great for me, you mean me, right?” you ask him quietly. “Cos I’ve seen Mr Hunter on your other side and he is a very handsome older man.”

Frankie’s face suddenly seems a lot closer to yours. “I don’t mean Mr Hunter,” he whispers.

You wonder if you’re starting to sweat, as the air suddenly feels hotter. 

“Oh, good. I think he also has a cat. Though by all accounts he’s a bit of a brute. The cat I mean, not Mr Hunter…” You ramble on as Frankie smiles at you. 

“I’m actually allergic to cats.” 

You pull away suddenly. “Wait, what? Why did you offer to feed--- oh!”

Frankie reaches for your hand. “Can I kiss you now?” he asks quietly, and you practically melt. 

‘Yes, please.”

His lips are soft, and his kiss is gentle, causing you to sigh quietly before returning the kiss. His hands come up to gently cup your cheeks as the kiss deepens, before a loud growl erupts from the bedroom. You and Frankie pull apart from one another as Daisy shoots across the living room, dragging what is clearly a slightly deflated, bright green, large inflatable penis. 

You both struggle to stop giggling. 

‘Wow, I don’t even want to know what you got up to with that this weekend.” Frankie laughs.

You roll your eyes. “Oh, shut up and kiss me again, Morales.”


End file.
